Otoño
by FiraLili
Summary: Kagome Higurashi no era una persona débil, nunca lo había sido pero cuando el día se acortaba, la temperatura comenzaba a bajar y las hojas perdían el color, su espíritu declinaba… un poco. *Esta historia participa en el Reto "Era Sengoku – Era Actual" del foro "Hazme el amor"*.


**Terminé, el reto para el foro "Hazme el amor" Era Sengoku- Era actual está terminado, Dios amparé a mi pobre musa que quedó destrozada, espero aún sea válido.**

**El reto que me tocó fue: Era actual, estación otoño y usar tres palabras (perro, malo, corbata).**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencia: OoC (tal vez, pero creo que está bien por la situación). Faltas de ortografía que se me hayan pasado.**

**Otoño**

_**La estación del reencuentro**_

Kagome Higurashi no era una persona débil, nunca lo había sido pero cuando el día se acortaba, la temperatura comenzaba a bajar y las hojas perdían el color, su espíritu declinaba… un poco.

No estaba hecha para soportar los otoños, no gustaba de ver las cosas cambiar adoraba la primavera y el verano porque era todo tan colorido, tan vivo pero cuando el otoño llegaba se marchitaba, mucho podrían considerar el otoño una época de reencuentros pero ella simplemente lo veía como la estación de la muerte.

De la despedida.

Suspiró, nada ganaba con quedarse encerrada en su departamento así que se levantó del alféizar de la ventana que tenía una grandiosa vista al parque central de Shinjuku, Tokio; pero ahora que los colores se deshacían lentamente con el pasar de los días casi nunca volteaba a ver, aunque ese día al despertar tuvo la sensación de que algo le llamaba desde ahí; sin embargo los minutos pasaron y no encontró nada fuera de lo común así que era tiempo de volver a su rutina.

Se desperezó con un largo bostezo, eran pasadas las 6 de la mañana pero era domingo así que no trabajaba pero siempre salía a correr a las 8, era bueno para su cuerpo, iba a salir de su dormitorio cuando el sonido del celular le detuvo, ¿quién le llamaba a esas horas? Al tomarlo y ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla su cara se suavizo.

—Buenos días, mamá —saludó —, ¿sucedió algo en casa?

—_No, cariño, todo está perfectamente aunque el abuelo sigue luchando con las hojas que caen del Goshinboku._

Kagome sonrió al imaginárselo.

—Debería esperar a que cayeran todas las hojas para no tener que hacerlo diario —indicó mirando inconscientemente hacia el parque de nuevo.

—_Se lo he dicho pero es igual de terco que tú cuando se le mete algo a la cabeza._

—Dile que en la tarde pasaré a ayudarle, hoy no tengo trabajo atrasado así que puedo darme una escapada a la casa —anunció mientras revisaba los papeles que ayer había concluido, sonrió, tenía todo el día libre.

—¿_Oh? Tu abuelo se pondrá muy feliz al igual que nosotros, ya casi no vienes._

En su voz no hubo reproche sólo preocupación, Kagome entrecerró sus ojos, ahora entendía la razón de la llamada.

—He tenido mucho trabajo, lo siento.

—_No te disculpes, cariño… yo entiendo el por qué aceptaste ese trabajo en Shinjuku pero no hace daño venir a vernos, te estaré esperando en la tarde. ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba, ¿cómo está Yako?_

—Perfectamente, ya debe estar a punto de venir a buscarme porque estoy tardando. Perfecto, ¿quieres que llevé algo? —preguntó ahora si dirigiéndose a la puerta de su habitación para salir.

—_Nada, cariño. Hasta la tarde y salúdame a Yako._

—Por supuesto. —La comunicación ahí finalizo.

0-0-0-0-0

Naomi colgó el teléfono con una actitud preocupada, sus hijos eran su adoración un vestigio del amor que tuvo con su marido por eso cualquier cosa que pudiera afectarles ella lo sentía y su Kagome llevaba el corazón sangrante por más de 8 años y no parecía cicatrizar por más que el tiempo pasaba.

Suspiró, se dirigió hasta el Goshinboku buscando algo de serenidad para su alma pero se encontró con su padre refunfuñando mientras barría con fuerza las hojas de colores rojizos y amarillos, sonrió, a él empezaban a pesarle los años pero eso no le impedía hacer trabajos físicos.

—Vendrá Kagome a ayudarte con esas hojas —anunció al acercarse.

Los ojos del hombre brillaron de alegría, intercambiaron algunas palabras antes de que él se dirigiera al cobertor para sacar, seguro, alguna de las cosas antiguas que tenía y regalársela. Naomi al principio estuvo desacuerdo con eso pero notó que cada vez que él le regalaba algo así los ojos de Kagome brillaban, demostrando su apego a la época antigua.

Tomó asiento, en esa banca había tenido muchas conversaciones con su padre, su esposo, su hija, su hijo, siempre buscando llegar a su corazón y calmarlo pero hubo una vez que no pudo hacerlo… un día de otoño hace 8 años.

Cerró los ojos al recordar.

—_Hija, ¿puedes barrer las hojas del Goshinboku? Estoy ocupado con la organización de los objetos del Sengoku, a Kagome le fascinara._

—_Claro —respondió con una gran sonrisa._

_Salió después de encontrar la escoba, tarareando una melodía que oyó en la mañana procedió a hacer la tarea encomendada, sólo habían pasado unos minutos antes de que un pequeño temblor le hiciera trastabillar pero puso mantener el equilibrio._

—_Naomi, ¿te encuentras bien?_

_Su padre salió precipitadamente para saber sobre su estado, sus ojos se mostraban ansiosos pero al cerciorarse que no había daño alguno en su hija suspiró aliviado. Pero no paso mucho antes de que el miedo regresara, ahora a ambos, al escuchar un grito de desesperación y angustia provenir del pozo._

—_¡Kagome!_

_Naomi fue la primera en llegar y sólo pudo llevar sus manos a la boca para no soltar un grito de horror._

_Kagome se encontraba de rodillas en el fondo del pozo, con las manos sobre el suelo y los puños llenos de tierra, sus ropas estaban cubiertas de sangre y rasgadas, pero lo peor para Naomi fue la cara de angustia y las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro, sus lamentos tenían tal intensidad que el sólo oírlos te hacia querer llorar._

_Kagome sufría fuerte e intensamente._

_El abuelo igual se quedó en shock por unos segundos pero rápidamente intentó bajar por las escaleras pero Naomi lo impidió._

—_Yo iré, papá, no puedes bajar las escaleras —murmuró con la voz temblorosa._

_Con pasos algo rápidos, temblorosos y con algún mal paso logró llegar hasta donde Kagome, al intentar poner su mano sobre el hombro contrario ella lo evitó pero eso no le almendró, se agacho para abrazarla fuertemente, apresándola contra su pecho. Kagome no tardó en luchar, removiéndose duramente, queriendo escapar pero conforme pasaron los segundos sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos y menos agresivos hasta que se aferró a su madre, llorando a lágrima viva. Entre los gemidos de angustia, la Higurashi mayor pudo entender palabras sueltas como: "Volver", "sellado", "necesito", "Sesshōmaru". La última palabra era la más constante como si el sólo decirla pudiera cambiar algo._

_Naomi no dijo nada sólo se quedó ahí, apoyándola en silencio._

_Pero de ahí fue en peor, los días siguientes se escapaba de su cuarto para volver y acurrucarse en el fondo del pozo, nada que dijeran le hacía reaccionar, no comía, no dormía. Estaba en constante trance hasta que después de unas semanas, al salir a buscarla no la encontró en el lugar acostumbrado sino sentada en la banca junto al Goshinboku, las lágrimas seguían presentes pero de inmediato supo que algo paso._

—_¿Kagome?_

_La morena levantó su mirada para luego sonreír._

—_Lo siento —murmuró—, he causado muchos problemas._

_La mujer reaccionó al instante, corrió y abrazó con fuerza a su hija, quién enseguida se lo regresó con igual intensidad._

_Naomi lloró mientras pronunciaba el nombre de ella con amor._

_Los minutos pasaron hasta que ambos pudieron serenarse, Naomi fue la primera en hablar preguntándole qué pasó._

—… _oí su voz. —susurró— Era tan clara que… pensé que había regresado a la época antigua pero sabía que eso era imposible, el pozo se selló, mi misión ahí se acabó al igual que mi estancia._

—_Kagome-_

_Pero no le dejó continuar, necesitaba hablar ella primero._

—_No, mamá, quiero disculparme… yo no pensaba claramente, sólo se centré en mí que no vi el daño que les provocaba… fui tan egoísta._

_Y a pesar de las disculpas ella sabía, Kagome no volvería hacer la misma._

—_Te amo, Kagome. —Acarició sus cabellos—. Te apoyaremos en todo… aunque, ¿qué fue lo que oíste?_

_Los ojos celestes centellaron de nostalgia._

—"_Odio las lágrimas", eso oí._

Sonrió al recordar eso, nunca comprendió lo que eso significaba pero al parecer si Kagome, porque después de eso comenzó a estudiar hasta que se graduó y consiguió su actual trabajo en Shinjuku, no se quejaba pues no estaba lejos de Shibuya lugar donde vivían pero… al llegar el otoño no se quedaba tranquila sin alguna señal de vida por parte de Kagome.

Apartó esos pensamientos, hoy Kagome venía así que era momento de ir por algunos ingredientes para la comida, le prepararía su platillo favorito, Sōta podría ayudarle a cargar las compras.

—¡Sōta! —llamó mientras se adentraba a la casa—. Kagome vine a comer, acompáñame a comprar.

Anunció frente a la puerta del menor, oyó unos movimientos de la cama antes de escuchar su voz algo adormilada.

—¿Eh! ¿Mi hermana viene?, ¡genial! Deja que me cambié… ¡Espera! Son las 6:40, es muy temprano.

Naomi sonrió.

—Vamos, ya estás levantado. Apresúrate.

—Voy, voy. Sólo por mi hermana.

—Perfecto, haré el desayuno para no ir con el estomago vació.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome abrió la puerta de su habitación, respiró profundamente mientras levantaba sus brazos, estirándose. Suspiró satisfecha. Adoraba sentir sus músculos aliviados.

Caminó hacia la cocina pasando por la sala y comedor, aún después de 3 años no creía su buena suerte al conseguir ese departamento, era amplio pero con una renta baja y cómoda para su presupuesto, además eran dos bocas que alimentar.

—Yako —llamó.

Enseguida escucho la respuesta y unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo, se agachó enseguida para recibir el cariño de Yako, el cual se restregó con amor entre sus piernas, brazos y cara antes de alejarse, siempre atento a lo que ella quisiera.

—Es hora de desayunar algo ligero, correr con el estómago vació es malo.

Sacó unas tostadas, se dirigió a la sala para comer ahí en vez del comedor, se sentía más cerca de Yako. Le tendió unas tostadas que devoró al instante, las facción de ella se suavizaron al mirarlo.

Su perro, Yako, era una bendición. Nunca pensó que una mascota pudiera traerla tanta tranquilidad, comenzaba a considerarle un gran amigo, acarició sus orejas puntiagudas, la raza Akita era muy noble y leal, llevaba 3 años conviviendo con él, fue muy extraño la forma en que se conocieron.

Fue cuando buscaba un apartamento, vagaba algo perdida pues era la primera vez que iba a Shinjuku, en eso decidió descansar en una banca en su parque central que era muy hermoso, muchos árboles y de pronto sintió que le arrebataban las hojas con la información de los departamentos disponibles, pudo ver una bola de pelos blanca correr lejos pero siguiendo sus impulsos lo siguió, cual grande fue su sorpresa al verlo ingresar al complejo de departamentos aunque insegura decidió seguirlo, necesitaba esas hojas de información y al alcanzarlo lo vio echado frente a una puerta que pronto sería el suyo.

Nunca comprendió como el agente parecía esperarla, tal vez ella había pedido esa guía, tal vez fue una casualidad porque al final Yako perdió la información pero consiguió un departamento; después de eso Yako nunca se fue y nadie lo reclamó, sólo tenía puesto un collar con su nombre pero ninguna dirección, intentó encontrar a su dueño sin ningún resultado así que al final se quedó con él… aunque es mejor decir que él decidió quedarse con ella.

—¿Listo?

Kagome se había cambiado con una ropa deportiva algo abrigadora, no quería enfermarse, Yako le miraba desde el umbral, echado moviendo la cola de un lado al otro esperándola y al oírla se levantó de un salto pero algo cambió, de pronto su rostro peludo volteó hacia la ventana y ladró, sorprendiéndola, en sus tres años nunca había ladrado de esa forma, según dicen que cuando un Akita ladra hay que prestarles atención, así que se acercó a la ventana seguida del canino sin embargo no vio nada fuera de lo común, frunció el ceño y acarició el hocico con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien, Yako?

Éste sacudió su cuerpo para apuntarle la puerta con la pata.

—Si tú lo dices —murmuró—. Vamos, entonces.

0-0-0-0-0

—Que tenga buen día, señorita Higurashi —deseó el portero al verla salir con Yako.

—Igualmente, señor Yamato —le despidió con la mano.

Yako caminaba a su lado sin necesidad de ponerle una correa, estaba muy bien adiestrado para sorpresa de Kagome al ir conviviendo con él pero le gustaba más de esa manera, cruzaron la calle sin ningún contratiempo, estiraron un poco antes de comenzar su recorrido habitual, algunas veces hacían carreras y siempre terminaba perdiendo, Yako era muy rápido pero ese día no tenía ánimos de una carrera, el crujir de las hojas bajo sus pies le lastimaba por lo optó pensar en su trabajo.

Ser historiadora no era un trabajo muy reenumerado pero le gustaba, investigar y descubrir antiguos papeles con historias y leyendas; y debía decirlo era condenadamente buena en su trabajo pero eso se debía principalmente a Sesshōmaru, su amado Sesshōmaru, cuando convivió con él en sus territorios aprendió mucho sobre la época y las normativas que se tenían, duras y estrictas pero entendía aunque eso no impidió que ella hiciera de las suyas, llegando a sacar al buen Jaken de sus casillas y risas de parte de Rin… ¡oh!, la tierna y bondadosa Rin, ¿cómo estará?, ¿y sus amigos?, ¿InuYasha? Aún no se disculpaba con él por romper su promesa, pero es que el corazón no decide de quién enamorarse y ella nunca pudo aclarárselo, terminando en malos términos y cuando lo intentó se desató la batalla final contra Naraku… después… regresó.

Se sobresaltó al sentir una lamida en su mano, no se percató de que se había detenido; se agachó con culpa.

—Lo siento me perdí en mis pensamientos —le consoló pero le sorprendió otra lamida, ésta vez en su mejilla fue cuando se percató de las lágrimas que bajaban de su rostro—. Lo siento, lo siento —abrazó con fuerza a su amigo, ocultando su cara en su peludo cuello—, lo siento.

Pasaron unos minutos así, Yako no se movió, de vez en cuando movía la cola cuando oí el gemido de su dueña pero no se apartó. Al tranquilizarse Kagome le dirigió una sonrisa, él lamió sus mejillas borrando el rastro salado, como si dijera anímate.

—Gracias.

No queriendo regresar pero tampoco seguir corriendo entre las hojas se acomodó en una banca, era temprano, nadie pasaba por ahí así que tenían la tranquilidad de una mañana apacible; Yako se había subido igual a la banca y su cabeza reposaba en el regazo de ella, recibiendo constantes caricias.

Kagome tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo azul, hasta que Yako se reincorporó.

—¿Yako?

Éste movía sus orejas frenéticamente antes de lanzar el mismo ladrido que en su departamento y salir corriendo, Kagome se levantó sorprendida y atinó a seguirle, ¿qué pasaba con Yako? Nunca había actuado de esa forma.

Recorrieron unos 500 metros antes de que Yako se detuviera y por ende igual Kagome, se acercó y le puso una mano en su cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede, Yako?, ¿Qué…?

Oyó un suave aullido de reconocimiento por lo que alzó su vista, mirando hacia donde él tenía puesto la suya y ahí, parado a unos 8 metros se encontraba el hombre más extraño. No es que fuera feo ni nada, llegando a eso era condenadamente guapo, es sólo que llevaba traje de negocios y un domingo a esa hora era lo extraño.

Lo que sucedió a continuación sorprendió aún más a la morena, ¿cuántas sorpresas iba a recibir hoy?

Yako corrió hasta abalanzarse contra el hombre, Kagome gritó horrorizada antes de correr para intentar quitar a su perro de encima del caído, bueno, no se había caído pero si le hizo tambalearse y lo que le dio chance a Yako de aferrarse a la corbata del sujeto.

—Yako, suéltalo, vamos, ¡suéltalo! —murmuraba apenada, hasta que después de varios intentos pudo separarlos—. Perro malo, eso no se hace —regaño antes de girarse y encarar al hombre que sacudía su traje, ahora que se daba cuenta de seguro era un empresario que venía de trabajar hasta muy en la madrugada, ahora se sentía mucho más apenada, el sujeto sólo quería descansar y obtenía el ataque de un perro; se inclinó—. ¡Lo lamento mucho, señor, Yako nunca se había comportado así. De verdad lo lamento! —Se levantó y miró la corbata—. Le compraré una nueva y-

—No es necesario —le cortó mientras se quitaba la corbata y la entregaba a Yako que la recibió feliz.

Kagome abrió la boca asombrada.

—¡Señor, protesto es-! —y su reclamó se corto cuando sin querer sus manos se encontraron en el aire, fue un toque superficial pero que removió en interior de Kagome, la sensaciones la abrumaron tanto que sus piernas le fallaron pero logró mantenerse en pie, no podía ser cierto, era simplemente imposible; sus ojos se posaron en la figura del hombre tenía la misma estatura, tal vez, pero su cabello era corto y negro, sus ojos eran más oscuros aunque al sol posiblemente se vieran de un color más claro, miel quizás. Él no podía ser, era diferente pero reconoció el toque, su cuerpo lo recordó… ¿sería posible? —. Yo quisiera saber…

No pudo seguir, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, el hombre permanecía impasible aún después de ver las lágrimas brillar en los ojos celestes, suspiró antes de estirar su brazo y quitarlas, Kagome se estremeció.

—Creí haberte dicho que _odio las lágrimas_, Kagome.

Su boca se abrió cuando oyó su nombre y esa frase. Esa frase fue la primera vez que él le dirigió la palabra en el Sengoku, fue una coincidencia encontrarse esa noche pero cambió su mundo, quiso cambiar, ser fuerte y dejar las lágrimas a un lado, él le mostró la fortaleza que llevaba dentro… aunque a regañadientes.

—Sesshōmaru —murmuró con miedo y anhelo.

—Hace mucho que nadie me ha llamado así, vivir mucho hace que cambies de nombre —musitó sereno como si delante de él no estuviera una mujer hecha un revoltijo de emociones—, pero creo que es momento de retomar ese nombre.

Kagome de pronto despertó de su aturdimiento y el enojó se instaló en su pecho, puso un poco de su energía espiritual en la palma de su mano antes de golpear su brazo, Sesshōmaru soltó un gruñido.

—¡¿Qué fue eso, mujer?! —exigió.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! Eres un idiota, ¿por qué no me buscaste antes? Estuve 8 años llorando su perdida, ¡¿por qué no me buscaste enseguida?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Sesshōmaru alejó toda emoción negativa al ver el estado de ella, gruñó, aunque había pasado 500 años y se hubiese adaptado al modo de vida humano, que por lo tanto significara la socialización, no era sencillo mostrar sus sentimientos, nunca lo sería. No siendo quién era y del linaje del que procedía. No por nada es un magnate del negocio, le gustaba el poder pero eso no significaba nada si se trataba de esa mujer.

—Estuve el día de tu nacimiento —habló, sacándola de su estado irracional—, el día en que fuiste por primera vez al Sengoku, el día en que lloraste por InuYasha y tu enamoramiento, el día de tu graduación de la secundaria… y el día en el que el pozo se selló. Fui yo quién te sacó del pozo, tu madre y abuelo no iban a poder —Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida, era cierto, su mamá le había mencionado que un hombre que fue a comprar un amuleto les ayudó a sacarla—, todos los días iba a verte.

Kagome se estremecía por el llanto, habló entrecortadamente:

—¿Fuiste tú? Tú me hablaste esa vez en el pozo.

Sesshōmaru desvió su mirada hacia las hojas que caían.

—Estabas hecha una marioneta, esa no es la mujer que yo conocía.

—¿Por qué no sólo me lo dijiste?

—… debías encontrar tu camino en éste mundo —respondió luego de unos segundos de silencio—, si me mostraba ante ti, te ibas a aferrar a mí y no podía permitirlo. Pero no iba a dejarte sola, por eso cuando te mudaste aquí te mandé a éste chico.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que Yako se restregaba con cariño en las piernas de Sesshōmaru.

—¿Qué?

—Yo soy el dueño de Yako —aclaró—, pero creo que se encariño mucho de ti.

Ella no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, había muchas preguntas en su cabeza pero ninguna que le importara realmente porque las podría hacer en cualquier momento, pues no se iría no ahora, así que se arriesgo con una.

—Entonces —habló con sus manos temblorosas—, ¿ahora si puedo aferrarme a ti?

Sesshōmaru le miró a los ojos, ella luchó fuertemente, siguió adelante con tropiezos y recaídas, ahora era una mujer. Él abrió un poco sus brazos.

—He esperado 500 años.

Si esperar otro segundo la morena se fundió en un abrazo, se aferró a su espalda ancha y fuerte. No iba a soltarlo en un largo rato, no lo haría ni aun cuando las hojas rojizas, amarillas y anaranjadas danzaran a su alrededor.

No.

Ella lo haría hasta que su celular sonará y su madre le preguntará si aún iría, pero entrelazaría sus manos, y contestaría:

—Sí, y pongan otro puesto en la mesa.

Sesshōmaru besaría sus nudillos, Yako aullaría de alegría y ella… sonreiría como hace 8 años que no lo hacía.

**¿Y bien? Merezco: ¿reviews?, ¿tomatazos?, ¿chocolates? Bueno espero les haya gustado en lo personal me encantó la última parte, cuando Sesshōmaru le empeiza a decir que siempre estuvo con ella me llegó a mí corazón.**

**Un beso,**

**FiraLili**


End file.
